


Stand Up to Fall Down

by ShippingsandDeamons



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi and Haru team up with Ryuji for the beauty thief ark, Ryuji stormed off instead of Morgana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingsandDeamons/pseuds/ShippingsandDeamons
Summary: Ryuji stormed off that night, swearing he would take down Okumura alone, after the thieves consoled Morgana at his expense. This is how Akechi and Haro Okumura encounter him, offering to help. It was a definite wrench in Akechi's plan, but nothing he couldn't work around. Things would be fine as long as he didn' get attached.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Well… This was not what he’d planned for.

Akechi had noticed the familiar scruffy head of bleach blond hair on his way back from work. It was odd, seeing Sakamoto Ryuji out so late at night, and without even a single other member of the thieves with him. The blond ‘delinquent’ wore an unusually frustrated and burn scowl on his face. It was, disconcerting, to say the least. The detective was used to seeing guarded scowls and the like when he neared the group, but never had he seen the boy so pissed and angry. It made him curious if something happened between the thieves and their loudest member.

Curious, he decided to follow the boy and see what he could learn. He already had orders to observe the thieves, and regularly did so. He was a bit supposed to see someone else was tailing the boy, and that person being Okumura Haru, the daughter of the man that was being set up to tear the thieves down. He knew very little about the girl, other than she attended the same school as Sakamoto. Perhaps she recognized him as her underclassman and was concerned by his angry expression that he was about to do something stupid?

How… Considerate. 

Akechi shifted his attention solely to Sakamoto. Thinking about how someone might be looking out for the blond made an ugly feeling he didn’t want to deal with rear its head up inside. 

The blond came to a halt just outside the Okumura foods main building, fishing out his phone from a pocket. It seemed Sakamoto was going to try and enter the palace, but where were the rest? Was it just the blond going in? Watching his target fiddle around with his phone, Akechi filed away all questions to this sudden shift in MO for later.

“Alright, so I know the name’s Kunikazu Okumura, and the place is the Okumura Foods headquarters,” The blond paused, likely letting the navi app confirm it. “okay, so what does the bastard see this place as? Hmm, Bing Bang… isn’t that space lingo? Does it have to do with outer space?”

“Crap,” Akechi though, hissing as he pulled away from his hiding spot.

He already knew all the keywords to the palace, as he did with every palace ruler connected to Shido’s conspiracy. He also knew that if he didn’t get away quickly, he’d be pulled in with the blond, as the younger Okumura was likely to be as well. Before the young detective could get out of range, reality was already warping. Too late.

Sakamoto was already running off down the hall when his vision stopped shifting and swimming, leaving the detective as well as Okumura Haro alone in the entrance hup of the palace. Thank whatever higher power out there he’d had the forethought to set Robin Hood’s outfit beforehand. It would be very, very bad if even one member of the thieves not only learned he was a persona user, but also wore a black mask. His existence was already known to them thanks to Madarame and Kaneshiro.

“W-what’s going on?! And who are you?” Okumura Haru’s scared voice cut thought his thinking.

Right, he’d almost forgotten about her.

“I’m no one important, but can I ask how you got in here?” He inquired calmly. He really didn’t have the energy to be working people down from panic attacks at the moment.

His harmless and disarming demeanor seemed to calm the girl down from her panic, thank god. She gave him a shy smile.

“Oh, I was following this angry and lonely boy, he’s an underclassman who goes to the same school as me. I was worried he might get himself into trouble.” Ahh, like he thought. She looked around, confused. “Though, I’m not sure how I got here, one moment I’m watching him, the next the world is spinning and I’m here.”

“It does tend to feel that way.” He replied. “and, it seems we had the same idea. I was tailing the blond boy as well for the same reason, and got pulled in unintentionally as well.”

“Um,” Okumura fidgeted, unsure of her words. “Do- do you think maybe we should chase after him? I saw the boy run off deeper into this place.”

“I did too. He likely hasn’t gotten far, but….” He gave the girl a sidelong look. “this place isn’t exactly safe, especially to people like yourself,” He saw the way she practically wilted. His first thought was to kick her out and look for Sakamoto alone, but, he knew the blond wasn’t getting far, that door assured it. “Well, it shouldn’t be a problem, as long as we’re careful to stay out of sight, but please stay close.”

Okumura nodded, smiling. “I promise not to be too big of a burden.”

“Alright then, follow my lead.”

The biometric door wasn’t too far in, it also helped than unless you knew where to look, finding alternative ways to advance was no easy feat. The door only opened to certain people, individuals the elder Okumura deemed acceptable. His daughter was among those few people, whether because he actually deemed her useful to him, or solely because of the blood relation, that was something he’d likely never know. And, since the younger Okumura was right next to him, Sakamoto had no way of opening the door.

He’d wandered these long metal lined halls enough times to know their layout by memory. Especially in the last 2 weeks, in preparation for the CEO’s death. The young Okumura proved to be an acceptable partner. She knew she was practically dead weight in this situation, so she followed all of his directions without a sound to the T. When he stopped, she stopped, when he ran from one pool of shadows to the next, she followed him, match him step for step. 

“Akechi-kun, thank you.” Okumura whispered. He gave her a questioning look. “For bringing me along like this,” she clarified with a soft chuckle.

He scanned the area ahead with his eyes. Having both Loki and Robin Hood vigilant for the presence of any enemies his human senses might miss was a definite plus. 

“How?”

“Mm, I recongnised your voice, and only a little while ago finally placed it,” Okumura paused, making him think for a bit that she was done talking. “I, get the strangest feeling, that you and I are not so different,”

She wasn’t wrong. On some level, he felt a bond with her. They were both children of men who saw then as nothing more than pawns, and would swiftly be disposed of the moment they were no longer useful. Though, unlike Okumura, his own father abandoned him long, long ago, and didn’t realize his young pet assassin was his own kin.

“I do too,” He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's gloriously violent awakening to Milady, after her new friends get knocked around a little.

They found Sakamoto outside the biometric door, beaten down and unable to hand. A pair of guard droids hovered around him, he could hear the mechanical pair converse with one another, finally settling on declaring the blond not worth their time before departing down another hallway to continue patrolling. He had Okumura wait a few minutes, just to make sure no one else was coming and end up spotting them. 

When he was satisfied there was no one else coming, not even a lowly drone sent out to dispose of Sakamoto, he nodded to the curly-haired brunette girl, letting her know it was safe for the moment. Okumura dashed over to Sakamoto to asses the damage while he stayed off to the side. There was a bitter taste in his mouth that lingers far too long for his liking whenever he glanced over and saw the girl fuss over Sakamoto.

He was not envious of the blond loud-mouth. So what if he was fortunate enough to have someone to worry about his well being? He’d lived his entire life to this point as his only ally, and he was doing just fine. He felt Loki chuckle at the thought, as though he was deceiving himself. Akechi snapped at his oldest and strongest persona to shut up, turning away so neither of the other teens could see him scowl. He was supposed to be the good-tempered, well-mannered young prince of deductions, who was always likable and aloof.

That’s the mask the public fawned over, and that’s all anyone ever wanted to see. They didn’t care about the actual person that was Akechi Goro, just the perfect mask he presented. Shaking his head, he shoved those grim thoughts aside.

“Okumura-san?” He called.

She had a handkerchief out and was dapping as a scrape over Skamato’s right eye, his mask pushed up over his head to be out of the way. She looked up at him with owlish eyes.

“We’ll want to leave soon, sooner or later, another set of guards will be patrolling this area,” He said. “with Sakamoto roughed up as he is, and you unable to fight, any fight would be a disadvantage.”

The young Okumura Girl nodded, seeing the logic in his words. Sakamoto, however, was not so complacent.

“No! I’ve still got a job to do!” The blond snapped, stumbling to his feet.

Sakamoto swayed heavily to both sides, very clearly unsteady on his feet. There was also a very noticeable limp to his left leg, which he was all but dragging as he hobbled over to the door. Akechi muttered a few choices cursed under a quick breath as he and Okumura ran over to try and keep the idiot from doing anything stupid.

“That’s enough, Sakamoto-kun, you are in no shape whatsoever to be running around this place!” He said, trying to reason with the teen. “there will be other chances to explore the palace, after you’ve recovered.”

“Listen to Akechi-kun!” She added. “He’s only trying to help!”

“Shut it!” Sakamoto growled. “I’m fine, damnit! I need to show the others that I’m not some muscle brained dead weight that can’t do anything right!”

He could empathize with the sentiment. In the past, he’d been called useless by so many people. If Sakamoto was feeling like he had to strong-arm his way through the elder Opkumura’s palace, Kurusu-kun was doing a shitty job as a leader.

He and Okumura tried to pull the blond back away from the door. Sakamoto struggle in their grasp, rebellious and unrelenting despiting having been beaten only a few short minutes ago. His yellow gloved fist pounded repeatedly against the solid, unbudging door. It wasn't going to open, not for him, not unless-

Crap.

“Urg, Okumura-san, you need to get away from the door!” He said.

“W-what?! Why?” She stammered.

Before he could explain, a red light scanned the three of them. Another light flashed green and the solid steel doors slid open. The force of Sakamoto resisting sent them all stumbling forward. This wasn’t good. Not only would it be even harder to try and drag Sakamoto out of this place, but the shadows that patrolled here were numerous and strong.

“Hell yeah!” The blond cheered. “now nothin’ can stop me!”

“Sakamoto, please!” He pleased, grabbing the younger boy’s wrist. “you are in no condition to rush forward blindly and end up in another fight!”

“Let go man!” Sakamoto snapped back. “I don’t need your nagging!”

Oh for the love of-

“F-f-father…?!” Okumura murmured.

Not good, not good.

He and Skamato snapped their heads forward to see the familiar profile of Okumura Unikazu march towards them. Dressed in that black form-fitting spacesuit decored by flashing panels and other bits of machinery, the blue-skinned shadow was an imposing sight. He glared at them from behind his glass helmet, very unimpressed.

“I thought I heard intruders, Haru, I trust they aren’t with you?” the elder Okumura asked snidely.

Their Okumura said nothing, her face paper white and her trembling hands grasping at each other. Hissing, he dragged Skamato back and placed himself between Okumura-kun and her father. He might not know her personally, but he knew very well what it’s like to be under an adult’s thumb, unable to fight back.

“…How disappointing. Haru, I’ve told you numerous times not to associate with vulger people.” The CEO scolded coldly. “I will deal with you later, the intruders take priority.”

This was really not ending up as his day.

“Heh, if it’s a fight you want, bring it!” Sakamoto challenged, smirking.

Rolling his eyes, he resisted the urge to smack the blond. Now was not the time to go fighting amongst themselves, not when their foe was right in front of them. He retrieved a bottle from his sleeve and tossed it to Sakamoto.

“Drink it, you’ll need all the stamina you can get,” He replied curtly.

“…Thanks, man, I owe you one,” Skamato replied.

“You can thank me by keeping Okumura-san behind us safe, even with that bost, you’re in no condition to fight outright.”

The blond nodded hesitantly and stepped back to Okumura-kun’s side, dowing the aforementioned drink in three gulps. He was stuck using Robin Hood, who had curse and bless, along with some almighty skills and one or two physical moves. Nothing that could heal either him or Skamato, but he had a decent number of recovery items tucked away. From what he recalled of Skamato’s skill watching he and the thieves fight, the blond was a physical brawler with a choice number of buffs and electric moves for magic coverage.

All in all, it wasn’t terrible. It was better than nothing, at least. He summoned his persona just in time to counter an oncoming attack from a pair of lanky supervisor robots. They were a step up from the standard worker model, but they were on the weaker end of things. He cast a multi-targeting bless attack to start things off, see what he was dealing with. The attack did standard damage, not overly effective, but not resisted either. He could work with that.

Akechi had little trouble handling the robots. He did take some parting damage from the pair, but nothing substantial. The fight was easier, knowing he didn’t have to worry about the two add ons. The blond did his job well in keeping Okumura-kun safe, blasting at one of the robots with a well-aimed elec attack when it got too close to the pair.

This, wasn’t so bad… famous last words. Caught in a lull, he got sloppy. He heard Okumura-kun shout out a warning, but before he could react one of the robots caught him in the face, slamming into a steel-plated wall. 

“Akechi-kun!” “Damnit- Akechi!” His temporary allies called out.

He groaned and dropped to the floor, visibility cut in half. Bringing a hand to his face, he winced, and grimaced at the sight of blood staining his white fingers scarlet. The damage felt superficial, but after attempting to open his right eye, and failing, he was forced to stand up half-blind. He’d suffered worse and was still able to fight, besides, he had Loki and Robin Hood covering for him.

Damn it, this is my fault!” He heard Sakamato say. “If only I hadn’t gotten impatient and charged in here!”

“I will admit you do share some blame for this, but,” He replied. “you comrades who pushed you into feeling like you had to do this also are at fault.”

Despite having the two personas to forwarn him about incoming attacks, Akechi still found himself getting backed into corners. His reaction time was off, and his movements slower than before. The head wound, it appeared, did more than just blind him in one eye. Scowling, he was determined to put up one hell of a fight.

Did he have any goho-m’s on hand? If he did, then he could teleport the three of them back to the entrance and exit the palace. Trying to recall if he had nay of the escape items on hand, he used a few curse attacks to chip away at the robots’ remaining health. Off to the side, the elder Okumura watched the fight passively, scoffing when his minons did poorly, smiling when they managed to hit him.

“I’m growing tired of this, finish them off,” Okumura commanded.

Hitting one of the bots with a bless attack (he was starting to run low and sp), he glanced at the other and almost froze. It was reading a curse attack, aimed right at Skamato and Okumura-kun. Robin Hood was weak to curse attacks. With the amount of health he still presently had, he could survive the attack, but it would severely weaken him. Sakamoto was resiliant, but he was already weakened to start with, and Okumura-kun had no defences whatsoever because she didn’t have a persona.

There wasn;t time to attack the other robot, and even if he destabilized it, those things still had deadly acuracy.

Making a mad dash towards his temperary allies, he manged to reach them in time to guard the pair. Pain raced up and down his spine as the curse attack landed, knocking him over. Sakamoto steadied him before he could drop down, but after enduring that attack, he wasn't going to be able to move freely for a while. They had to leave now.

“Akechi-kun, Skamato-kun, I’m sorry,” Okumura-kun said, head bowed. “Thank you for protecting me, but I refuse to just stit back and watch as other people risk their lives for me!” There was a fire in her eyes, a burning determination.

“Hey, wait!” Sakamoto shouted as Okumura-kun began walking forward.

“You fool, get back here!” He called.

Before either of them could jump up and stop her, Okumura-kun began stumbling and writhing, head clutched in her hands as she screamed about silently in pain. Eyes flashed between bright yellow and soft brown a few times, before settling on the former as the heiress stoped thrashing about.

This was the first time he’d seen another’s awakening. It looked about as painful as his own.

Okumura-kun, no, Haru lifted her head up proudly, handsraised to her new mask, and pulled. Blue fire dressed her in A dark vest and lilac undershirt paired with black tights and dark shorts that flared up as the thighs.A bright purple glove came up to the rim of her feathered hat. Besides her, her persona glowed azure.

“Fair well, dear father, for I refuse to be your subserviant puppet any longer!” Haru said boldly, tipping the hat back. “now then, Milady, let us cut ties with my father once and for all!” 

“woah, that’s cool!” Sakamato gasped.

The persona, Milady, was a humanoid female figure lacking a true head, and dressed in an elegant ball gown of violets and silver. The front of the gown pulled back like curtains to reveal the gleaming curved metal surface of some armorment. A jagged metal mouth opened wite to let the barrels of several artillery guns spilled free.

The attacking robots were reduced to scrap metal in seconds as all the guns opened fire. Haru’s father wisely took this opertuniyty to flee.

“Father- wait!” Haru cried. Before she could go a few steps, her legs gave out beneath her as the post-awakening exhaustion settled in.

Both boys stumbled over to her and helped her up.

“Now then, will people please listen to me when I saw we need to leave.”


End file.
